eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 46 - Daenerys V
Daenerys V ist das sechsundvierzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen muss im Zuge des dothrakischen Geburtsrituals das rohe Herz eines Hengstes essen. Anschließend badet sie bei der Mutter der Welt und nimmt an einem Empfängnisfest teil. Dort erscheint Viserys Targaryen, betrunken und wild schreiend. Er schwingt sein Schwert und verlangt nach seinem Lohn für seine Schwester. Khal Drogo schenkt ihm eine Krone aus geschmolzenem Gold. Synopsis Daenerys legt das Schwangerschaftsritual ab Khal Drogo legt Daenerys Targaryen das rohe und blutige Herz eines gerade geschlachteten Hengstes vor. Seine Blutreiter hatten ihm geholfen, das Herz aus dem Körper des Pferdes herauszuschneiden. Während die alten Weiber von Vaes Dothrak sie beobachten, fühlt Daenerys die Wölbung ihres Bauches und den Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn. Sie weiß, dass sie keine Angst zeigen darf, und daher sagt sie sich ihren Mutspruch auf: Ich bin das Blut des Drachen! Dann führt sie das Herz zu ihrem Mund und beißt in das sehnige, zähe Fleisch. Die Dothraki glauben, dass das frische Fleisch eines Hengstes den ungeborenen Sohn schnell, stark und furchtlos machen würde, daher muss sich auch Dani diesem Ritual unterziehen. Wenn sie aber das Herz nicht ganz aufessen könne oder erbreche, dann würde auch das Kind schwach geboren werden: deformiert, als Mädchen oder tot geboren. Ihre Mägde hatten ihr geholfen, sich auf das Ritual vorzubereiten: sie hatte schalenweise halb geronnenes Blut getrunken, um sich an den Geschmack zu gewöhnen und getrocknetes Pferdefleisch gegessen. Zudem hatte sie anderthalb Tage gefastet, weil sie hoffte, der Hunger würde ihr vielleicht helfen. Nun kaut sie ewig auf jedem Bissen herum, den sie mit Kraft von dem Herzen abreißen muss, da Stahl innerhalb der Schranken von Vaes Dothrak verboten ist. Drogo ist über Dani gebeugt und beobachtet sie mit hartem Blick, während sie Stück für Stück abbeißt und isst. Am Ende glaubt sie, sogar Stolz in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Erst als sie das ganze Herz gegessen hat, schaut sie wieder auf und blickt zu den Dosh Khaleen, die sie die ganze Zeit argwöhnisch beobachtet haben. Dann sagt sie den dothrakischen Satz auf, den sie tagelang mit Jhiqui geübt hatte: Ein Prinz reitet in mir! Die Dosh Khaleen antworten mit ihren Freudenrufen und verkünden, dass es ein kräftiger Junge werden wird. Sie fangen an zu singen. Dann schaut die Älteste in die Zukunft und verkündet nach einiger Zeit, dass der neue Prinz ein ganz mächtiger Khal werden wird. Sie nennt ihn den Hengst, der die Welt besteigt, eine Legende bei den Dothraki. Daenerys verkündet, dass der Junge Rhaego heißen soll, und die Anwesenden wiederholend diesen Namen rufend. Drogo führt Daenerys zum Schoß der Welt Drogo führt sie dann aus der Grube hinaus auf den Götterpfad, seine Blutreiter hinter ihnen. Eine Prozession folgt ihnen, an deren Spitze die Dosh Khaleen mit ihren Eunuchen und Sklaven voranschreiten, dahinter die mächtigen Khals und Khalakkas, bspw. Khal Ogo und sein Sohn Fogo, Khal Jommo, dann die Männer und Diener aus Drogos Khalasar und noch viele mehr. Das Ziel der Prozession ist der Schoß der Welt, ein See nahe Vaes Dothrak. Drogo fragt in der Sprache von Westeros nach der Herkunft des Namens Rhaego, und Daenerys erklärt ihm, dass sie ihren Sohn nach ihrem älteren Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen benannt hat, ein wilder Krieger, der schon vor ihrer Geburt gestorben sei. Ser Jorah nennt ihn immer den letzten Drachen. Drogo pflichtet ihr bei, das dies ein guter Name sei. Sie erreichen den großen, stillen See, wo Daenerys sich entkleidet und ins Wasser steigt, um sich vom getrockneten Blut des Hengstes zu reinigen. Am Rand des Wassers stehen die Dosh Khaleen und murmeln etwas, sodass sie sich fragt, worüber sie wohl reden. Als sie aus dem See steigen will und Doreah mit einem seidenen Umhang erscheint, schickt Drogo diese fort und stellt sich vor Daenerys, betrachtet sie und gerät in Wallung. Daenerys öffnet seine Hose, er hebt sie hoch und nimmt sie im Stehen vor dem Khalasar. Nach drei kurzen Stößen kommt er zum Ende. Nun reicht Doreah ihr den Seidenmantel und Irri bringt ihr Pantoffeln. Drogo schnürt seine Hose wieder zu, erteilt Cohollo die Ehre, Daenerys auf ihre Silberne zu helfen. Drogo gibt seinem Pferd die Sporen, Daenerys kann aber leicht mithalten. Von Drogos Zelt wurde das seidene Dach entfernt, sodass der Mond hineinscheint. Es findet ein Fest für diejenigen statt, die von Standes wegen nicht an der Zeremonie teilnehmen konnten. Daenerys wird mit vielen segensreichen Sprüchen bedacht, als sie eintreffen, darunter ein tausendfaches Der Hengst, der die Welt besteigt. Es ist eins der üblichen Dothraki-Feste, allerdings sind in Vaes Dothrak Waffen verboten und so muss Daenerys nicht fürchten, dass es zu tödlichen Kämpfen unter den Besuchern kommt. Drogo steigt von seinem Pferd ab und nimmt seinen Ehrenplatz auf einer hohen Bank ein, neben ihm auf den Ehrenplätzen sitzen die Khals Jommo und Ogo, darunter die Blutreiter der Khals und darunter die vier Frauen Jommos. Als sie von ihrer Silbernen absteigt, sucht sie mit ihren Blicken vergebens ihren Bruder Viserys. Wohl aber erblickt sie Ser Jorah Mormont an einer Stelle am Feuer, der eine gewisse Achtung vor dem Ritter aus Westeros beweist, aber kein Platz hoher Ehre ist. Sie schickt Jhiqui, um ihn an ihren Tisch zu holen, wofür er sich aufrichtig bedankt. Viserys stört das Fest zu Ehren Daenerys' und wird "gekrönt" Ser Jorah berichtet, dass Viserys auf den Westlichen Markt gehen wollte, um sich Wein zu besorgen und dass er ihn seit dem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen habe. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er in letzter Zeit immer öfter die Gegenwart von Händlern aus Ost und West suchte und sich dann auch mit ihnen betrank. Daenerys sorgt sich um Viserys' Sicherheit, wenn er alleine auf den Märkten herumläuft, denn der Usurpator hatte eine hohe Summe auf seinen Kopf gesetzt, aber Ser Jorah erinnert sie daran, dass Waffen in Vaes Dothrak verboten seien. Daenerys erwidert, dass trotzdem Männer sterben würden, da manche Händler starke Eunuchen unterhalten würden, die mit bloßen Händen und Seidentüchern strangulieren könnten. Ser Jorah erwidert, dass er in diesem Fall hoffe, dass Viserys klug genug sei, nichts zu stehlen. Dann erzählt er, dass Viserys Daenerys' Dracheneier stehlen wollte und dass er ihn daran gehindert und ihm gedroht habe. Sie ist einen Moment lang geschockt, weil sie nicht versteht, warum Viserys sie bestehlen wollte. Dann aber erklärt Ser Jorah, dass die Eier so wertvoll seien, dass Viserys eine ganze Armee an Söldner damit aufstellen könne. Dann erklärt sie ihm, dass er die Eier haben sollte, und dass er ihr Bruder und König sei. Ser Jorah murrt, dass er lediglich ihr Bruder sei, aber sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ihm alles verdanke, da er der Einzige sei, der ihr geblieben ist von ihrer Familie und sie ohne ihn nicht überlebt hätte. Jorah antwortet, dass das früher einmal so gewesen sei, dass sie nun aber zu den Dothraki gehöre. Dann erklärt ihr Ser Jorah die Bedeutung der Bezeichnung Hengst, der die Welt besteigt: es handelt sich um eine Prophezeiung, nach der der Khal der Khals alle Khalasare vereinen werde und alle Völker der Welt besiegt und vereint. Doreah unterbricht die beiden und macht sie auf den in das Zelt torkelnden Viserys aufmerksam. Er trägt ein Schwert bei sich, was die anwesenden Dothraki Flüche aussprechen lässt. Daenerys schickt Ser Jorah los, ihn zu ihr zu bringen, doch Viserys brüllt in das Zelt hinein, dass es eine Unverschämtheit sei, dass sie ohne ihn - den König - begonnen hätten zu speisen und wo überhaupt seine Hure von einer Schwester sei. Die ganze Halle von 5000 Dothraki hält den Atem an. Ser Jorah kann Viserys nicht beruhigen, und Daenerys sieht, wie Drogo etwas zu den anderen beiden Khals sagt, die dann lachen müssen. Viserys verkündet, dass er nun mit den Khals feiern wolle und will zur hohen Bank hinaufsteigen, aber Drogo bedeutet ihm den Platz, der ihm zustehe: weit im hinteren Ende der Halle bei den Schwachen und Gebrechlichen. Viserys verkündet, dass das kein Platz für einen König wie ihn sei. Daraufhin nennt Drogo ihn bei seinen Schimpfnamen König Wundfuß und Karrenkönig siehe: I-Daenerys IV. . Die Dothraki grölen und lachen. Ser Jorah und Viserys rangeln, dann stößt Viserys ihn zu Boden und zückt sein Schwert. Dann erblickt er Daenerys und stakst schwankend und das Schwert wedelnd auf sie zu. Trotz aller Bitten von Ser Jorah und Daenerys hält er das Schwert weiter fest, obwohl die Dothraki fluchen und schreien. Viserys erklärt, dass ihnen nichts passieren könne, da die Dothraki keine Waffen führen dürften, er aber schon. Als er Daenerys erreicht, drückt er die Spitze seines Schwertes zwischen ihre Brüste und streicht über ihren schwangeren Bauch. Er sagt, dass er jetzt die Bezahlung für sie einfordern werde, ansonsten werde er sie und die Dracheneier wieder mitnehmen und Drogo das ungeborene Kind aus ihrem Bauch herausschneiden. Jhiqui schluchzt vor Angst, da sie nicht wagt, Drogo das zu übersetzen, was Viserys gesagt hat und weil sie Angst habe, dass er sie dann töten werde. Daenerys übersetzt selbst die Worte ihres Bruders, der ihr auf einmal wie ein Fremder vorkommt. Drogo erhebt sich und kommt mit seinen Blutreitern von der hohen Bank herunter. Daenerys übersetzt seine Antwort für Viserys: Drogo hätte gesagt, er solle nun eine goldene Krone erhalten, damit die Menschen erzittern würden, wenn sie ihn sähen. Auf eine besonders traurige Weise lässt Viserys das Schwert sinken und scheint zufrieden zu sein. Als Drogo Daenerys erreicht, packt Qotho Viserys, Haggo zertrümmert mit einer schnellen Bewegung dessen Handgelenk und Cohollo entwendet ihm das Schwert. Dann lässt Drogo einen großen Kochtopf kommen und wirft seinen Gürtel mit den Goldmedaillons hinein und sieht gelassen und ruhig zu, wie das Gold langsam schmilzt. Als Viserys begreift, was geschieht, gerät er in Panik und schreit wie ein Feigling, fleht um Gnade und bittet seine Schwester, ihn zu retten. Ser Jorah bittet Daenerys, sich abzuwenden, sie will aber nicht. Als das Gold halb geschmolzen ist, kippt Drogo es Viserys über den Kopf und dieser beginnt, fürchterlich unmenschlich zu schreien. Das Metall verbreitet sich auf seinem Gesicht und seiner Brust und steckt sein Gewand in Flammen, doch kein Blut wird vergossen. Überraschend gelassen denkt Daenerys, dass ihr Bruder in Wirklichkeit gar kein Drache war, denn Feuer kann einen Drachen nicht töten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Vaes Dothrak spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 07